


Emma Lath, Ma'vhenan

by ClassyNerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Inquisition, Elvish, Former Love, Love, Other, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyNerd/pseuds/ClassyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So....I tried writing a poem from Solas to Lavellan in Elvish, Dragon Age Elvish. Which is missing quite a few pieces so it's not "proper" Elvish, but after all I'm just a writer dreaming about different worlds. To fill in some of the holes I tried coming up with a few words . . . but oh well. Hope you enjoy it! :) </p><p>Dragon Age is (c) Bioware.</p><p>Also, I shall leave you with a quote (I don't know who wrote it) that's always reminded me of Solas:</p><p>"You know that place between sleep and awake? That place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma Lath, Ma'vhenan

_Emma lath, emma lath,_

_Ir abelas._

_Da'mir tu'solas_

_Tu'abelas ma'vhenan._

 

_Ma melava halani mana_ _t_ _heneras_

_La'in ma'latha inan,_

_Iras lath tethera s_ _ulahn'nehn._

_Ar'tel harel._

 

_Sahlin ar arava ma'u_

_Bora't_ _el_ _ma'fenedhis lasa,_

_Ar lasa mala revas,_

_Bora'tel ma._

 

_Sahlin, ar g_ _landival ar'tu_

_Dirthara sa'ne inen_

_Ma m_ _i'durgen_ _inan . . ._

  
_Ir'_ _g_ _landival._

 

_Sahlin m_ _ala renan s_ _ulahn ma,_

_In theneras uth._

_Ma'vhenan'ara,_

_Ma'vhenan, ar'nadas, ar . . ._

 

_Ar nuvenin ma._

 

_Isala abelas'ma._

 

_Ir'isala ma dirth'taren, g_ _landival,_

_Emma lath, ma'vhenan,_

_Vissanalla, melava s_ _ulevin._

 

_El'ath, melava sulevin._

 

Translation:

 

_My love, my love,_

_I am sorry_

_For my pride I caused_

_To break your heart._

 

_You helped me see beyond my dreams_

_And into your loving eyes,_

_Where love sparked alive._

_I cannot deny._

 

_But now I've left you alone,_

_Away from my curse,_

_You are now free,_

_Away from me._

 

_Now, I wish I could_

_Stare once more into_

_Your starry eyes . . ._

_I wish._

 

_Still your voice sings to me_

_In dreams unending,_

_My heart's desire is for you._

_My heart, I must, I . . ._

 

_I need you._

 

_Please forgive me._

 

_I beg you know this, understand,_

_My love, my heart,_

_What we had, was real._

 

_Our love was real._

 


End file.
